Good Morning Sunshine
by ashleywritesstories
Summary: Just a typical morning in Anita's new house, well- as typical as her mornings get. Rated T for adult themes, no swearing.


Good Morning Sunshine

A Grand Bazaar story

Ivan woke up to an itchy feeling on his face, or more specifically- Anita's hair rubbing against his face as she slept in his arms. He smiled sleepily as he blew the strand back, opening his eyes slowly and stretching his arms out as he sat up.

He began to slide out from under the covers and her arms, planting his feet on the cool wooden floor as he made his way over to the bathroom, rubbing the sleep from his narrowed eyes.

Slowly, his eyelids falling shut again, he made his way back to the bed in the corner where Anita was still sleeping. Or so he thought.

"Where were you?" Her soothing sleep filled voice woke him up, causing his green eyes to snap open.

"Bathroom." He said hoarsely, slipping back to bed and wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back into the warmth of the mattress with him, only to find she was now wearing a shirt- more specifically, the shirt he had worn to her house the night before. He lay on his side; eyes closed as he tried to fall to sleep-he hadn't slept very much the night before.

"Oh." She stated, rubbing her eyes before turning around so that she was facing him, placing her small hands on his bare chest. She pushed him over lightly, causing him to flop on to his back and rested her head on him, her long golden hair splayed in every direction- throwing her arm around him and pulling the blankets up and around her.

A loud bark sounded beside the large bed, followed by a chorus of meowing and the soft footfalls of Anita's pet's going to eat their breakfast from the food tray on the other side of the house.

Anita sighed, fully woken up now, flipping onto her stomach and leaning on her elbows, resting her face on her fists, began to draw random patterns on Ivan's chest with her finger tip, watching for any sign of life on his sleep filled face. Slowly, he opened one eye halfway to see what she was doing, closing it when he saw her just sitting there smirking. "Wake up sunshine."

Ivan didn't answer; just pressed his eyes shut and rolled over in the bed, staying in the same spot.

Anita sighed and rolled her eyes, sitting up- he always had to be difficult in the morning. She threw herself on top of him, and pressed her face in the small gap between Ivan's face and the pillow he was clutching. She whispered loudly in his ear, "Wake up sleepyhead."

No response. Now growing annoyed, she sat up and put her hands on her hips- the sleeves of Ivan's shirt covering most of her hands; it was way too big for her.

Reaching out, she grabbed a hold of his side and flipped him over- crawling on top of him before he could roll back over. She sat, one leg on either side of him, with her arms crossed and glaring at him.

Slowly, he lowered the pillow he had still been holding against his face, giving her a sheepish smile.

"Good morning to you," he said smoothly, crossing his arms behind his head and looking at her hopefully. She shook her head at him; sometimes he was just as immature as Dirk. Smirking, she leaned down as thought she was going to kiss him, murmuring to him instead.

"Only boys who wake up early get kisses." She sat back up, but soon found the situation reversed; Ivan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to the mattress beside him, rolling on top of her in one smooth motion.

Anita glared as Ivan smirked, leaning down to kiss her hastily. "What was that again?"

"Oh, shut up!"

Ivan's smirk grew. "Maybe you should go to bed earlier; you're awfully grumpy in the mornings."

"Believe me, I've tried, but some guy keeps sneaking in my bed; it's really hard to sleep when he's around." Anita retaliated, poking him in the chest as she stared deeply into his eyes, a shade of green she loved, as a small smile broke out on her face, her eyes sparkling.

"Would a kiss from said guy make it better?"

"Maybe," she said, raising an eyebrow.

He leaned down slowly, taunting her as he cupped her face with one of his hands, smirking all the while. She slid her hands up his bare chest, and stretched her arms around the back of his head; running her fingers through his already tousled brown hair as their lips met, more than once.

They broke apart, Ivan rested his forehead on top of hers, closing his eyes as he smiled. "I love you," he murmured softly to her, trailing a lone finger along her cheek, his green eyes mesmerized by her.

"As I love you," Anita replied honestly, before pushing him off of her. "Now get off me."

As Ivan crashed to the mattress beside her, he smiled. It was always like this- they would have their night together, and in the morning her usual snarky attitude would return. He never would have thought his life would be like this, he mused, as he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her close, bringing his other arm up behind his head and resting on it. Never in a million years had Ivan thought that the best moments- the things he looked forward to each minute of the day, would be meeting with his now girlfriend- he hadn't even thought he'd get one of those on that point, at dusk after most of the townspeople had retired to their homes.

He didn't want to leave, either, the moment was perfect between them They were in perfect harmony, they completed each other; Anita brought out his vulnerable, more playful side and Ivan unleashed feelings inside the farmer that she'd never thought she'd feel. Besides, only Dirk knew where he really was- no one would notice his absence from town for a day.

"What day is it?" He asked suddenly, remembering something and disrupting the peaceful silence.

"Tuesday," Anita said automatically, "why- oh." Her face fell.

"Yeah," Ivan muttered, for once hating that he worked so far away as he pulled himself out of the warm bed and started getting dressed.

As he buckled his pants, smoothing his hair at the same time- he turned to see Anita lying on her side, watching him.

"What?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow at her. "Does my hair look that bad?"

She only giggled in response, motioning for him to come over. He listened obediently, lowering his hand and standing in front of the bed. Anita grabbed a hairbrush, full of blonde hairs, jumped up on the bed and began parting his hair.

She continued for a while, making his hair feathery soft before announcing that she was done.

He turned and stared pointedly at her, looking much more professional than he did a minute ago.

"What?"

"I'm going to need my shirt, Anita." He said, outstretching his hand.

Anita grinned at him. "Nah, think I'll keep this one."

"I don't think so," Ivan stated as he lunged for her, too bad for him- Anita was quicker and jumped off the bed and started running.

Ivan rolled his eyes and chased after her, catching up to her when she was on the opposite side of her couch; he stepped to the right, and she mirrored him- going left.

They continued this for a while, Anita laughing at his attempts which kept them running in circles and Ivan trying not to laugh.

"Please, Anita?" Ivan pleaded, sighing when she danced away from him- the shirt hanging off her body, completely buttoned up. It was going to be difficult to get off of her. She was so immature, but that was one of the many reasons why he loved her so much.

"Hmm, if you _take_ it off, you can have it." She said, wiggling her eyebrows. "But you have to catch me first."

"I swear to Goddess, Anita, I will- ow!" Ivan tumbled to the floor onto his knees, faking tripping over the table beside the couch, pushing it down in front of him. Thankfully, it worked on her.

Anita ran around the couch, so that she was with Ivan- who was pressing a hand to his leg, head bent down with his hair hanging in front of his face, blocking her view of im.

"Are you okay, Ivan? I'm so-"

"Gotcha!" Ivan sprung up from the floor, wrapping his arms around her before she had a chance to dart away. She shrieked at the sudden attack.

Anita glared at him, but he just tightened his grip around her; she tried to spin and run, but that just switched their position so that Ivan was holding her from behind instead of the side. "Pay up, I caught you."

"Nuh uh! You have to take it off." She said stubbornly, crossing her arms across her chest, annoyed that he outsmarted her.

"Anita," he began, the warning clear in his voice, tightening his grip on her again.

A short knock made the pair both turn to stare at the door, which was opened by Dirk who entered slowly- shielding his eyes.

"Ivan? Are you decent?" Dirk asked timidly, scared of what he might have walked in on. He had heard laughing coming from the small house, but Dirk didn't know what to expect of his brother.

"I suppose, nothing you haven't seen before." Ivan replied, releasing of Anita who quickly ran behind him- shielding herself with Ivan's body.

Dirk peered through his hand shield with one eye before trusting Ivan and uncovering his eyes, surprised that Ivan wasn't wearing his shirt- and confused as to why Anita was hiding behind him. Both of them looked like they had been caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"…You do know you have tutoring in the city today at nine, right?"

Ivan nodded, crossing his arms across his bare chest, Dirk could just see Anita's blonde hair behind him, but he couldn't see the person under the hair. "I was just leaving."

"Okay. That's all, I guess." Dirk said lamely, still shocked that his brother was that close to somebody. He had known what they were doing when Ivan left late at night, but it was another thing to personally see it.

Dirk turned and left, without a word leaving Ivan and Anita giving each other guilty looks.

"That was close." Anita said, starting to unbutton the shirt.

Ivan nodded, "if he would've came a second later- it would've been a lot worse. I was prepared to take it off." Ivan accepted the outstretched, and extremely wrinkled, shirt. He grinned at Anita as he put it on, buttoning it up slowly.

"I guess I'll see you later?" He asked, grabbing his jacket from the chair he had hung it on when he arrived.

Anita nodded, pulling on an outfit of her own, "definitely."

Ivan led her to the door, hand in hand, and stopped suddenly- leaning down to kiss her slowly, before taking his leave, leaving Anita smiling in the door way as she watched him leave before going to do her daily chores.

Ivan stuffed his hands in his coat pocket as he walked down the hill leading to the main part of town, nodding at Angelo as he passed him. Ivan would really have to do something about his things being at another part of town, he had almost been late to tutoring multiple times now. He had even been actually late a few times now too.

Maybe he could move his stuff over to her house, move in- it would almost be like they were married. Then he wouldn't have to sneak around. An idea struck Ivan, one he hadn't given much thought to before since one hadn't happened in so long, causing him to break into a wide grin on his way home; he would be a bit late in the city that day, he had an extra stop on his trip. The jewelry store.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY MARRIAGE! So the story behind this spontaneous one shot, is actually inspiration from my other one shot (also Anita X Ivan, titled Fallen), and I just felt the need for some Grand Bazaar fluff, which there isn't much of. As always, review, favourite, flame, point out errors and other such activities. You get the point.**

**I'm also going to be writing a multi chapter fic (that I will finish, as it doesn't bore me like ALCW did) which is Chelsea X Vaughn, one of my favourite couples- so if you like them, then stay tuned; on another note, I think there's a mini summary thing on my profile, so you should check that to ;P**

**I think that's all.**

**Happy reading :)**


End file.
